


Condolences to Mace Windu

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mace Windu Is Not Happy, Mace Windu also regrets everything, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is The Mom Friend, Obi-Wan Still Regrets Everything, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine? Who's Palpatine? Never Heard of Him, This Is STUPID, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yoda Knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Bug MunchingAfter wrapping up their mission to Jakku, Anakin & Obi-Wan arrange a meeting with the Council to discuss recent developments and cause a bit of a scene.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 22
Kudos: 374





	Condolences to Mace Windu

The doors to the council room opened and everyone was already assembled when Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived after finishing their mission on Jakku. They had arranged the meeting themselves, requesting it around a week prior while they were still in the middle of their mission. After the request the council had received for more rations prior to that, everyone was under the impression that this meeting would be largely about the number of supplies being given to the troops and how it needed to change; nothing too serious. "General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we've been expecting you." Kit Fisto greeted them with a wave and gestured towards the empty seat that they had left out for them. "Please have a seat....did you do something different, Master Kenobi?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean Master Fisto?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
"You just seem different..." The Nautolan said. It wasn't much of an explanation but at the same time he was at a complete loss at what had changed since the last time he had seen the two generals. Anakin looked like his normal self; smirking, dressed in dark robes, one arm casually tossed around his mate's shoulders just to remind everyone that Kenobi was his. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, did not look like he just rolled out of bed. His hair and beard were well kept, his robes looked freshly cleaned, and he smiled warmly as he leaned back into his mate's touch. He looked nice but, then again, it was Kenobi so that wasn't saying much. "It's a good different though."  
  
"Thank you." Obi-Wan responded. Anakin sat down first and slid over enough so that his mate could share the chair with him. Obi-Wan didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest though a couple of Council members rolled their eyes or giggled. They were used to this by now though. "Before we begin discussing the war effort, there is something that Anakin and I would like to speak with you all about."   
  
Mace decided to field this one. They had been expecting this after the latest mission to Jakku and the series of urgent messages that they had received from the 212th & the 501st. It was not that big of a deal, just a minor oversight on the Council's part, but it was one that could be easily adjusted. "We already heard your complaint about the rations on Jakku and have made plans to adjust our supply list accordingly-"  
  
"Not that," Obi-Wan assured him. He and Anakin exchanged a look and the alpha reached over to take hold of Obi-Wan's hand, giving it a gentle and encouraging squeeze. "Anakin and I are going to have a baby."

The Jedi Council were not made up of naive fools. Every person sitting in that room was an experienced Master, ones who had committed the rules and regulations of the Order to heart, and who had each faced a variety of horrors, the likes of which a normal citizen of the Republic would never see in their lifetimes. Master Windu, in particular, had faced down monsters, killer droids, and had been alive long enough to see the Sith assembling power. And yet none of those, nothing he had ever experienced prior, could match in the amount of terror that spread throughout his body and his soul as the weight of Obi-Wan's words hit him like a saber blade. A quick look around the room confirmed that his fellow Council members were in a similar boat. Shaak Ti looked like she may have shrieked if her reflexes had not been fast to cover her mouth. The only one who did not seem thoroughly terrified at the idea of a tiny being contained both Skywalker and Kenobi DNA was Master Yoda who smiled knowingly at the couple, "Time, about it's."   
  
Someone needed to speak. Someone needed to address the madness head-on. Mace took a deep breath. If he kept calm, kept a level head, perhaps he could address this issue in a reasonable manner. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He shouted. So much for doing this the quiet way. "How did this happen?!"  
  
A wild grin appeared on Anakin's face, "What? You want a play by play?" He asked and out of the corner of his eye, Mace saw Stass Allie clutch at her robes out of shock at such a beastly statement. The alpha was not done yet though. "I think it happened a few weeks back while we were on Naboo visiting Padme. So Obes you're going to have to get in my lap-"  
  
"Stop!" Mace screamed before any of his fellow council members could suffer heart failure from such a vulgar display, clothed or unclothed. "You know what I meant. You know that your mating...it was just to prevent any unfortunate circumstances."

Unfortunate circumstances: That was the Council's way of highlighting the fact that Obi-Wan, being an unmated Omega commanding a battalion composed of unmated alphas and betas, had the potential to be dangerous. It was not that they did not trust the clones or believed them to be capable of harming their General on their own accord, but being around so many potential suitors in such close quarters for weeks at a time where supplies were limited sounded like a recipe for disaster. It could be entirely possible for Obi-Wan's suppressants to stop working (which, if Anakin and Obi-Wan were telling the truth and not pulling some kind of cruel joke, they had) and trigger a massive rut for anyone else onboard. It would be a bloodbath and regardless of who came out victorious, the guilt would be enough to shake both the General and anyone else who made it out in one piece. It seemed sensible, with that in mind, for Obi-Wan to take a mate prior to going on any prolonged missions and, following that same line of logic, for Obi-Wan's mate to be equally powerful. Anakin happily volunteered.   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "The Jedi have no laws against sex. If they do then Master Fisto is going to be in a lot of trouble." He pointed out, causing the Jedi Master in question to shift uncomfortably. "And, technically, to solidify a mating bond you gotta consummate it."  
  
"And you just kept on consummating?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked in disbelief.   
  
Anakin gestured towards the man sitting next to him on the chair, "Look at him! You don't get _Obi-Wan Fucking Kenobi_ as a mate and then not have sex with him! That's just crazy!"  
  
"Kriff, Anakin..." The Omega in question groaned.   
  
"I'm not wrong." Anakin insisted. "But we got off-topic. Right now we really need to talk about going forward."  
  
"...Will the child or children be adopted into the creche?" Stass Allie asked.   
  
"No." Mace, Anakin, and Obi-Wan answered in unison though only Mace justified his decision, "We have enough Skywalkers in the temple as it is."   
  
Kit Fisto shook his head, "I'm less concerned with the baby and more concerned about how _general_ Kenobi is going to lead his men?" They were in the middle of a war after all but, at the same time, it wasn't like they could send Obi-Wan out into the middle of the battlefield when he was expecting a child. 

This was going to take some time. 

* * *

One of the best things about returning to Coruscant after a long mission was what happened once the Jedi Council meetings were complete. If they were lucky, Anakin and Obi-Wan would return in time to have tea with Padme and Satine if they were still on the planet after tending to measures of the Senate. The company was great, Obi-Wan enjoyed the fancy teas that Padme brought over from Naboo, and Anakin would happily stuff his face with whatever cookie or snack the girls had taken the liberty of setting out for them. After confirming his condition, the women had been the first that Obi-Wan messaged to share the good news. Anakin would have assisted him with this but once Kix showed him the results, the Alpha seemingly lost the ability to speak. Unfortunately for everyone, it returned within the hour. 

The second their meeting with the Council had wrapped up, Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way to join the women at Padme's apartment. Satine was just finishing up pouring the tea when they arrived while Padme set the table for the four of them. Greetings and hugs were exchanged, for a moment it looked like Padme may cry, but soon they were sitting around talking things through while they ate and drank. "So what's the situation?" Padme asked knowing full well that the Council could not have been happy about this development. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at that. While it was not ideal, given that they were still in the middle of a war, the decision that the Council had come to regarding the pregnancy was everything that he could have hoped for. They couldn't spare any generals for long so expelling both Anakin and Obi-Wan from the Order was completely out of the question. In the most twisted of ways, everything came together. "I have been stationed here on Coruscant until further notice but will be monitoring and holoing with the 212th remotely. In the meantime, Cody has been granted temporary command and they're looking at joint missions with the 501st."  
  
"I have yet to be expelled from the Order," Anakin added with a proud smile. This "incident" was just further proof that the Order was never going to get rid of him, regardless of how much trouble he got up to. At this point, he was going to have to decapitate a member before anyone tried to kick him to the curb. He took a bite out of one of the circular sugar cookies that Padme had laid out for them before continuing, "I'm looking at the same thing with the exception of undergoing a couple of missions every now and then. I made a good case as to why I'd need to stick close to Obi-Wan's side."   
  
Satine nodded her approval, "And the baby?"  
  
"The baby is ours. When they get old enough though they are going to undergo training but they're not going to stay at the Crèche." Obi-Wan explained. While there would inevitably be some concerns regarding the child's attachments in the future, one of the major purposes behind the existence of the Crèche was for the younglings to build connections with other Jedi. It made sense that, for a child whose parents were both highly regarded and respected members of the Jedi Order, they stay with their family and form those connections there.   
  
"Kind of like school," Anakin said. "Drop 'em off in the morning, pick them up in the afternoon."   
  
"Drop them off?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow at that statement. "Don't you live at the temple? Wouldn't it be just walking them down the hall?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look. Rather than answer that question himself, Obi-Wan took a long sip of his tea and gave his mate a gentle nudge. Anakin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Not quite." He finally stated. "The Council has granted us an allowance to stay elsewhere. Something about Mace Windu's mental health and trying to prevent a mental breakdown." 


End file.
